Una mortifaga enamorada
by AndyPao
Summary: Una alumna nuava llega a Hogwarts con una mision secreta. la cumplira o seguira a su corazon.../Es mi primer fic... porfavor leanlo y dejen Reviews....
1. Llegando a Hogwarts

_**Disclaimer: **__ El mundo y los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son obra de J.._

*************************************************************************

Que viaje tan largo! Ya estoy cansada de este tren y ni siquiera ha salido de la estación. Argh! Odio loa viajes largos. Pero seguro este viaje será entretenido, después de todo es el expreso de Hogwarts. Algo de magia en el viaje no haría daño.

− Cuanto más se tardara en salir?!− el tren arranca − Genial! Ya era hora.

Hay mucho bullicio afuera, alguien se asoma a la puerta.

− Podemos sentarnos contigo? esta lleno − es una chica castaña de unos 16, 17 años.

− Claro! Pasen.

Otros dos chicos entran después de ella, uno es pelirrojo de ojos azules; el otro tiene el pelo negro y ojos verdes.

− Soy Paola del Prado − me presento.

− Hermione Granger

− Ron Weasley − el pelirrojo.

− Harry Potter − el ojiverde.

− Harry Potter! Vaya! He oído montones de cosas sobre ti, WOW! − Se ve un poco incomodo, creo que metí la pata. − Perdón! Seguro todo el mundo te dice lo mismo y arman escándalo. Es que de donde vengo eres como una leyenda, es decir, ni esperanzas de conocerte.

− No hay problema, estoy acostumbrado al escándalo.

Que simpático es!

−Y Paola, de sonde vienes?

Es Hermione la que pregunta.

− Yo vengo de América, del Instituto de las Brujas de Salem, pero yo vengo del norte de México

− México?, pero eso esta muy lejos! Que haces aquí?

− Si, lo se, me ofrecieron una plaza aquí y, bueno, siempre quise salir a estudiar por acá.

− Vaya! Eso es muy interesante.

− Y a que grado entras?− me pregunto Ron.

− A sexto.

− Nosotros somos de sexto! − Dijo Hermione.

− En serio? Es genial!

Así, platicamos un rato y descubrí que Ron y Hermione son los prefectos de Griffindor. Me explicaron el proceso de selección y como los de primero cruzan el lago en su primer dia. Me harán hacer eso a mi tambien?

Nos fuimos a cambiar y llegamos.

Y ahora…que hago?

− Los de Primero! Por aquí los de primero, vengan conmigo!

− HAGRID!

Parece que conocen a quien grita.

− Hola Harry! Ron! Hermione! − Dice el − Como están?

− Bien − dijo Hermione − oyes.. No sabes si Paola tiene que cruzar el lago?

− Paola? − busco algo en su chaleco. −me dieron un papel con un nombre… a ver… aquí esta… Paola del Prado..Eres tú? − Asentí − bueno, entonces si tienes que venir conmigo.

Rayos! No lo puedo creer, tengo que cruzar el lago.

Subimos y empezamos a remar… es mas difícil de lo que parece, pero no tanto.

Llegamos y la profesora McGonagall, la subdirectora, nos dice a que casas podemos entrar y algunas de las reglas… cosa que yo ya se porque me lo dijeron los chicos en el tren.

Pasaron todos los de primero, pero yo me quedo ya que soy de sexto…Escucho como uno a uno van a sus respectivas casas y mis ansias crecen.

Terminan de pasar y escucho las palabras del director.

− Bienvenidos! Me alegra mucho verlos de nuevo, quiero recordarles que los límites del bosque están prohibidos. Tambien quiero presentarles al profesor Horace Slughorn, su nuevo profesor de pociones y el Profesor Snape tomara el lugar de profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras este año. − Escucho murmuros de protesta. − Y aunque no quiero retrasar mas la cena tengo un ultimo anuncio. Tenemos una nueva alumna en Howarts que viene del Instituto de las Brujas de Salem. Ella se quedara un tiempo a estudiar en sexto curso pero primero será seleccionada. Entonces sin más preámbulos les presento a Paola del Prado.

Las puertas se abren y entro, todos están expectantes, en la mesa Griffindor veo a Harry, Ron y Hermione sonriéndome… eso me tranquiliza.

Me siento en el banco y me ponen el sombrero seleccionador.

− Mmm… muy interesante, veo inteligencia digna de un Ravenclaw…pero tambien un gran valor como para pertenecer a Griffindor… Un momento.. Veo un oscuro secreto muy en el fondo, talvez Slytherin sea la mejor opción…

− Por favor… Slytherin no… lo que sea menos Slytherin…

−Segura… hay personas que preferirían que entraras a Slytherin.

− Lo se, pero por favor no me pongas en Slytherin.

− Esta bien!... me recuerdas a alguien…

− Quien?

− No te lo diré.. Entonces serás…GRIFFINDOR!!

La mesa de Griffindor estallo en aplausos. Camine hacia ella y me senté a un lado de Hermione.

− Bienvenida!

−Ahora… Que comience el banquete!!

Las mesas se llenan de una variedad de comidas, es muy impresionante. Mi estomago ruge y me doy cuenta que tengo hambre. Comienzo a servirme y a come…mmm…todo sabe delicioso…

Volteo al techo

− Wow! Es impresionante! Había leído sobre el hechizo del techo del Gran Comedor, pero nunca pensé que fuera tan impresionante…

− Donde leíste sobre el?

Me pregunta Hermione sorprendida.

− En Historia de Howarts… lo leí cuando me dijeron que vendría… es muy interesante.

− Lose! No puedo creer que lo hayas leía… casi nadie lo ha hecho.

− Vaya Hermione! Por fin encontraste a un ratón de biblioteca como tu!

− Ron!!

− Que?? Es la verdad…

− Mejor CÁLLATE!!

− Cuanto amor! − bromeo − En fin!... que tu no puedas leer ni un cuento infantil no quiere decir que otros no podamos leer algo mas extenso…

− Hey!

− Vuélveme a decir ratón de biblioteca… − lo rete.

− Ok…ok…. Que carácter!!

Le sonrió ampliamente y sigo comiendo.

− Porque no nos cuentas sobre tu antiguo colegio?

Me pregunta una pelirroja que no había visto.

− Que te gustaría saber?

− Todo!! …ah! Por cierto, Soy Ginny Weasley, hermana de Ron.

− Oh! Bueno…hay muchas cosas diferentes a las de aquí; por ejemplo, no hay que cruzar un lago para llegar el primer día. − Todos ríen con mi comentario. − Y no hay sombrero seleccionador.

− Entonces como sabes en que casa quedas?? − dijo Harry hablando por primera vez, parece muy interesado en el tema.

− Bueno, no son casas exactamente…son como pequeñas comunidades, pero son muy parecidos. − parece que cada vez están más interesados. − Para entrar a una de estas … comunidades, primero debes realizar un examen escrito, cada una tiene el suyo propio, puedes hacer exámenes para todas las casas que quieras ya que son muchas.

Como un bocado de lo que hay en mi plato, una variedad de carne que no conozco y un trago de jugo de calabaza.

− Después cada una de las comunidades te hace diferentes pruebas dependiendo de las habilidades que busquen y de cómo te fue en el examen escrito.

− Que clase de pruebas? − pregunta Hermione.

− Pues.. De conocimiento, agilidad, intuición, talento, encantamientos, etc., depende de cada comunidad.

Como más e incluso me sirvo más de otras cosas. Adoro tenerlos expectantes.

− Después, cada comunidad publica su lista de alumnos aceptados y, si es que tienes suerte de quedar en más de una, escoges donde te quedaras.

− y cuanto duran las pruebas y la publicación de listas?

− Pues… como una semana

− Una semana!! Pero donde se quedan en todo ese tiempo??

Pregunta Ginny desconcertada.

−Bueno… todos se quedan en el salón que es acondicionado para esto.

− y ya que quedan en una comunidad que hacen??

Interrogo Hermione.

− Pues la mayoría tienen rituales de iniciación o cosas así y se te asigna un cuarto con una o dos compañeras, o, si tienes mucha suerte, sola.

− No pues aquí somos todas las del grado en un solo cuarto, pero no somos tantas en cada casa − comento Ginny.

Bien, yo ya les conté sobre mi escuela ahora ustedes cuenten de la suya.

Estoy por comer más pero todo desaparece y la mesa se llena de postres que no tardo en probar.

− Pero ya te contamos todo!! Y ya lo viviste…

− Bueno si.. Pero quiero saber más.

− Pues cada casa tiene una sala común donde estudias o pasas tiempo con tus amigos, tiene una chimenea y es espaciosa. Y hay dos escaleras que van a los cuartos, básicamente − dice Hermione.

Termino mi postre y todo desaparece.

− Bien! Hora de irnos, vamos Ron tenemos que llevar a los de primero a la torre

− Ya voy Hermione, Paola ven te mostraremos donde esta la Torre Griffindor.

Los sigo y quedo impresionada con el tamaño del catillo.

−Cuidado con las escaleras!

Escucho gritar a Ron, y justo después de dejar la escalera en la que íbamos, esta se mueve.

Se escucha un "WOW!!" de parte de los niños.

Llegamos frente a un retrato y la dama en el nos mira.

− Contraseña?

− Mimbulus Mimbletonia − responde Hermione.

El retrato se mueve y abre paso hacia la sala común, es más grande y acogedora de lo que pensé.

− Que lindo lugar! Es más grande de lo que lo imagine.

− te parece?

− Claro! Aunque viendo la cantidad de personas que deben de estar en Griffindor debe ser el tamaño perfecto y justo, no?

Hermione se ríe y me acompaña al cuarteo de las de sexto, donde hay varias literas y una cama individual.

− Eso es nuevo, esa cama no estaba antes.

− Supongo que esa es mi cama, yo tampoco estaba antes.

Me acerco y estoy en lo correcto, mis cosas están sobre la cama. Abro mi maleta para sacar mi ropa y acomodarla en el baúl que esta a los pies de mi cama y descubro un paquete que yo no puse ahí.

− Que es esto?

_Querida Paola:_

_Te mandamos este paquete para que no nos olvides._

_Atte._

_Tus amigos_

Se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas mientras lo abro, hay un par de libros y algunos álbumes llenos de fotos donde estoy con mis amigos. Hay, además, notas y cartas que no me atrevo a leer porque se que voy a llorar.

Los extraño tanto… pero se que no los volveré a ver, de ello estoy segura.

− Estas bien?

− Si, si. Lo siento − Me limpio las lagrimas − Es solo que…

− Los extrañas…

− Si…

No puedo decirle que no los volveré a ver.

Hermione me abraza para consolarme y yo no aguanto más y suelto las lágrimas que contenía.

Llegaron las demás, me seco las lágrimas, y Hermione me las presenta. Mientras hablan voy a cambiarme y cuando vuelvo todas están dormidas, creo que tarde mucho. Me voy a acostar para empezar a dormir… mañana será un largo día.


	2. El primer dia

Cap. 2-El primer día

Me despierto con el sonido de la regadera, me desperezo, tomo mis lentes y me levanto.

El reloj marce las 7:30, debe ser Hermione la que esta en el baño, es la única con una buena razón para levantarse temprano. Comienzo a sacar la ropa que me pondre: mi uniforme, básicamente.

− Buenos días − susurra Hermione − Te desperté?

− Buenos días, no, más bien creo que es la expectación y emoción del primer día de clases en un lugar nuevo.

− Jajaja, creo que tienes razón. Si quieres entrar a bañarte, no hay problema

− Gracias.

Entro al baño. Vaya si es grande. El escusado y el lavamanos están uno al lado del otro justo frente a mí, la regadera esta más al fondo en la esquina contraria. El agua me tranquiliza cuando entro, realmente estoy nerviosa.

Al salir me cambio y me pongo mis lentes de contacto. En el cuarto se escucha un poco mas de ruido y alguien toca la puerta.

− Paola! Sigues ahí o ya te ahogaste?

− Jajá, muy graciosa Lavender − le digo mientras salgo − Listo! Todo tuyo.

Voy al espejo y comienzo a cepillar mi cabello castaño, como debo peinarlo?, es el primer día, tiene que ser algo excelente… pero que?

Comienzo a maquillarme, un poco de sombra sobre mis parpados y delineo mis ojos de manera que mis ojos cafés se noten mas. Polvo, rubor y un labial rosa que me encanta. Tomo unos aretes y un collar para ponérmelos.

− Wow! Pues a quien vas a ver que te pones tan guapa? − me pregunta Parvati picadamente.

− A nadie… en especial, es el primer día y quiero causar buena impresión, aparte… hay muchos chicos guapos en Howarts − digo en tono coqueto.

"No estas aquí para coquetear", dijo una voz en mi cabeza. Lo se, lose; pero que mas da, después de todo soy una chica de 16, esta en mi naturaleza coquetear.

− Mírala nada mas! … no pierdes el tiempo, no?

− Claro que no! No dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy. − Le guiño el ojo.

− Hay que irnos Paola − Me dice Hermione desde la puerta − Harry y Ron nos deben estar esperando.

Bajamos y, en efecto, los chicos nos esperan. Mientras caminamos rumbo al gran comedor observo todo a mi alrededor, el castillo es justo como me lo describieron, pero no me siento incomoda bajo las miradas vigilantes de los cuadros, como dijeron que pasaría, algunos meses atrás.

Llegamos al gran comedor y llamamos bastante la atención, escucho murmullos y en la mesa de Slytherin un rubio me guiña un ojo. Draco Malfoy. Si, se quien es, ese tipo no entiende, esta necio con salir conmigo, que siga soñando. Se preguntaran como es posible esto si recién llegue.. Es una larga historia, que en este momento no les puedo contar.

Por donde voy pasando escucho murmullos, supongo que llamo mucho la atención por ser alumna nueva, sobre todo en un curso tan avanzado.

Mientras comemos veo que Ron mira varias veces de reojo a Hermione, creo que algo pasa por ahí. La profesora McGonagall nos da los horarios a cada quien. La primera clase es pociones, 2 horas. Sinceramente me parece tedioso a la primera hora, pero debo admitir que soy buena para esto.

De camino a las mazmorras siento que alguien toma mi muñeca y me jala suavemente. Ash! Es Malfoy.

− Hola preciosa − me dice de manera muy seductora.

− Aléjate… − le digo mientras lo empujo.

− Que sucede? − pregunta Harry, que volvió a ver porque me había atrasado. − que quieres hurón?

− Huron? Así te llamas? Jajaja.

No! − Dice indignado − mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, pero puedes llamarme Draco, bombón.

− No gracias… creo que prefiero hurón…− le digo riendo al alejarme.

− Ten mucho cuidado con este tipo, es todo un patán.

− De eso ya me di cuenta.

La mañana siguió sin ningún otro problema, sin contar las insistentes miradas de Malfoy. Hasta la hora de la comida…

Una lechuza llego y se poso justo frente a mí.

− Parece que tienes una carta…

− Tan pronto? Pensé que tardarían mas en extrañarme… − dije con una amplia sonrisa mientras la abría.

_Paola:_

_Quiero que sepas que se me mantiene al tanto de todo lo que pasa y me he llevado una gran sorpresa con la casa en la que has quedado, esperaba algo diferente…_

_Te recuerdo que estas en Hogwarts por una razón y no debes entretenerte con nimiedades._

_ TUR_

− TUR? Quien es…?

− Un amigo…

− Que extraño? No entiendo que dice… de que habla?

− Le encanta enredar a la gente…esperaba que entrara a Ravenclaw y piensa que me debo concentrar en los estudios…es un poco exagerado.

− Y como es eso de que esta al tanto de todo?

− Seguro que debe de conocer a alguien en Howarts… o talvez mando un objeto hechizado que le haga saber lo que hago, un hechizo sencillo…. O yo que se…. La verdad esta tras de mi y debe de preocuparle que coquetee. Sera mejor que vaya a revisar mis cosas.

− Oh!

− Estas segura que es solo una amigo?

− Ay! Claro que si Harry! Ahora, si me disculpan, iré a revisar mis cosas y a decirle que no sea pesado.

No puede ser! Malfoy ya fue con el chisme, no tardo nada! Solo quiere impresionar, será mejor que no me quede atrás.

Tomo un pergamino, un sobre, una pluma y tinta para resolver la carta y me dirijo a la lechuceria.

_TUR:_

_No me sorprende que usted este al tanto de todo, pues usted siempre lo esta. Con respecto a la casa, debe saber que esto me ha servido para acercarme al objetivo. No tiene por que preocuparse: mi deber lo tengo bien en mente._

_ Paola_

Elijo una lechuza negra y le doy la carta. Rayos! Se me hizo tarde… que tengo? Ah si! Defensa contra las artes oscuras, con Severus Snape, no habrá problemas.

Logo al salón y toco la puerta.

− Adelante.

− Disculpe la tardanza Sev..Señor… Tuve que hacer algo importante.

Me ve con una mirada acusadora que le sostengo y luego sonrió.

− Siéntese señorita del Prado

Me siento junto con Hermione.

− Como es posible? Normalmente te hubiera bajado puntos o castigado…

− Tengo mis formas − me ve extrañada − en el IBS tengo el record de la alumna mas cumplida, talvez por eso…

− No se… Snape no es del tipo que le agraden los buenos alumnos, a menos claro, que sean de Slytherin…

− Pues quien sabe… lo que si se es que no soy de Slytherin…

Uff! Casi me descubren… y casi llamo a Severus por su nombre, si no seré mensa… nadie debe saber que nos conocemos…


	3. Un mes despues

Cap. 3-Un mes después

Hace ya un mes que estoy en Hogwarts y después de Hermione soy la mas inteligente. Me quise probar para el equipo de quidditch, pero eso tomaría mucho de mi tiempo y no podría concentrarme en la razón por la que estoy aquí. No he vuelto a recibir cartas de TUR y Malfoy esta más terco que nunca. El otro día ME ACORRALO.

Flashback

Tengo demasiada tarea! Como es que se acumulo tanta? Ash! Aquí llevo como 20 libros!.. Bueno, no tantos, pero son muchos… y todavía tengo que buscar otros en la biblioteca.

− Ay! − Alguien me tomo por la cintura y me jalo. Todos mis libros quedaron en el suelo.

− Hola linda!

− Malfoy! Suéltame!!

− Y si no quiero?

− Me las vas a pagar hurón!!

Me acorralo contra la pared y no me deja irme. Es más fuerte de lo que creía.

− Que me vas a hacer? Acusarme?

− Cuando acabe contigo no te la vas a acabar!!

− Uyyy que miedo…

Su cara esta demasiado cerca de la mía y veo como sus labios se acercan a los mios.

− Ten mucho cuidado Malfoy… no vayas a hacer algo de lo que te vayas a arrepentir.

− Y porque me iba a arrepentir?

Tendré que amenazarlo…

− Quizá recuerdes por que estoy aquí…

− De que hablas?

− Tú sabes… la razón por la que vine a Hogwarts…

− Lo se, pero… no hay nada de lo que me arrepentiría…

− Seguro?? Me entrenaron para ser capaz de cualquier cosa Draco…cualquier cosa…

Me soltó de inmediato, sabe muy bien que es verdad.

− Compermiso…

Lo empujo y recojo mis libros para dirigirme, de nuevo, a la biblioteca.

Fin Flashback

Suerte que tenia un as bajo la manga, si no, no se que habría pasado… lo que es seguro es que Malfoy estaría muerto.

En este mes han pasado tantas cosas, entre ellas un par de aventuras en el bosque y una que otra travesurilla…nada grave y jamás nos cacharon, con nos cacharon me refiero a Hermione, Ron, Harry y yo… debo admitir que me he dado cuenta de que siento algo por el. Al principio pensé que solo me llamaba la atención, me atraía, porque es bastante guapo. La verdad es que, con cada día que paso con el y con cada vez que lo conozco mas, me he dado cuenta de que siento algo muy fuerte por el. Amor? No lo se, no estoy segura. Es que…es tan lindo… y tierno… y guapo… y divertido… y agradable…y..Oh! ahí voy otra vez.

A quien engaño, estoy enamorada. Que voy a hacer? Si me descubren estoy en graves problemas…

− En que piensas?

− Harry!

− Perdón… te asuste?

− No, solo…solo me sorprendiste

− Oh! Lo siento… el profesor Dumbledore quiere que vayas a su oficina.

− A ok! Ya voy.

− Te acompaño

Voltea a verme con su encantador sonrisa y le sonrió de vuelta.

Llegamos a la oficina y tocamos.

− Adelante.

Entramos

− Ah! Señorita del Prado, la estaba esperando, siéntese…señor Potter, puede retirarse por favor?

− Claro profesor.

Sale de la habitación.

− Señorita, esta todo bien?

− Si, pero en cualquier momento podría…

− Esta bien…no quiero entrometerme en su vida privada …. No es eso de lo que quería hablar…

− Entonces, de que?

− De las clases que me pidió para asegurarse que esta al debido nivel, como dijo usted, se las darán los sábados en la mañana. Se las impartirá el profesor Remus Lupin…

− Ah! Gracias, de verdad, eso me hace sentir mucho mas tranquila, pero…no serán muy largas, o si?

− Una hora. Entiendo perfectamente que no quiera gastar mucho tiempo de su sábado… eso es todo, puede retirarse.

Salgo y en el pasillo me encuentro con Harry.

− Espero que no te moleste que te haya esperado.

− No para nada, lo último que me gustaría es encontrarme a Malfoy estando yo sola.

− Si… se que ha estado algo pesado.

− Algo…. Yo diría que bastante pesado…

− Jajaja… tienes razón…

Mientras caminábamos por un pasillo comenzamos a escuchar voces.

− Como es posible que no le hagan nada? Si fuera yo ya estaría muerto. Solo esta ahí de niña bonita mientras yo hago todo el trabajo.

− Ya te lo he dicho, tiene un deber especial.

− Y se puede saber que es eso tan importante?

− NO! Ya te lo he dicho, no te lo puedo decir… nos matarían a ambos

Son Draco Malfoy y el Profesor Snape, se de que hablan y si no hago algo pronto Harry oirá algo que no debe... Doy un paso para salir del pasillo en el que estamos hacia el otro, donde ellos están, pero Harry me toma del brazo.

− No. − susurra − Hay que esperar…

− Pero…

− Shhh…podrían escucharnos

− Es que…

− Shhh… aparte si Snape nos ve nos castigara.

….

− Es que ni siquiera la veo ocupada como en algo importante

− Ha de tener su manera

− Pero es que siempre está con..

Paz! Caí al suelo "desmayada", tenia que evitarlo.

− Paola! Paola! Que te sucede?

− Potter! Que pasa aquí?

− Ve..Veníamos por el pasillo y … se desmayo…

− Hay que llevarla ala enfermería…

− Espere profesor… creo que esta despertando…

− Paola… estas bien?

− Creo… mi cabeza.. Que..Que paso?

− te desmayaste

− NO.. Eso no puede ser…

− Es verdad, señorita del Prado…

− Oh por dios!

− Debe ir a la enfermería y necesita descansar…

− Pero…

− Pero nada. Lo que sea, puede esperar…

− Si, Profesor

Nos vamos y volteo a verlos con una cara de pocos amigos que de seguro los hace comprender lo que pienso.

− Estas bien Paola…?

− Si… debe ser que me he estresado mucho estos días…

− Vamos a la torre…

− Adelántate Harry… profesor quiero hablar con usted… sobre la tarea que no entregue…

− Paola… no creo que sea el momento…

− No te preocupes… adelántate…

Se va y me aseguro que no este el ni nadie…

− COMO SE LES OCURRE!! Hablar de eso aquí!

− No sabíamos…

− No sabían… No sabían!... me di cuenta perfectamente de eso, por poco y nos descubren si no hubiera hecho nada nos hubieran descubierto…!

− Pues pudiste haber hecho algo antes…

− Debía aparentar Malfoy! Todo estaría perdido si no me "desmayo"… y aparte de todo me di un buen golpe…

Estoy furiosa.

− Cálmese… de ahora en adelante seremos mas discretos y tratare de que Malfoy deje de hacer cosas estúpidas…

− Tratar…no se trata de intentar Severus! No debe ni abrir la boca!! − me doy la vuelta y me voy − y… por cierto, le entregare el trabajo el lunes.

Me voy corriendo para alcanzar a Harry…

− Que paso?

− Le entregare el trabajo el lunes…

− Como lo convenciste??

− Es que es imposible que alguien me diga que no…

− En eso tienes razón…

Me sonrojo…

Muy bien….supongo que querrán saber que paso, verdad?

Pues verán, No vine a Hogwarts por razones escolares… no vine de intercambio, y no me ofrecieron una plaza… bueno si, pero no fue exactamente por voluntad propia.

Mi verdadera razón de venir a Hogwarts es descubrir las debilidades de Harry Potter y, de ser posible, entregárselo al Señor Tenebroso.

Así es, soy una mortifaga….


	4. La historia detras de Paola del Prado

Cap. 4-La historia detrás de Paola del Prado

Todo comenzó en las vacaciones de verano. Yo estaba paseando por ahí cuando unos tipos encapuchados me acorralaron, me asuste porque sabía que eran mortífagos, pero no entendía que hacían allí.

− Tranquila querida

Me dijo una mujer enmascarada…

− Que quieren?

− No te preocupes, no te queremos hacer daño…

− Entonces?

− Queremos que te nos unas

− Unírmeles yo? Están locos o que?

− Veras que somos muy persuasivos

− A ver…

− Si no te nos unes nos desharemos de tu familia, amigos y te daremos una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Me comenzaba a asustar cada vez más y era imposible disimularlo…

− Como veo que estas dispuesta a escuchar hablare…. Mi Señor ha oído que eres una alumna precoz y muy diestra y requiere de tus servicios…

− Y en que podría ayudarle yo, solo tengo 16 años….

− Exacto, ese es el punto clave… mi Señor quiere tener vigilado a Potter

− Ha-Harry Potter?

− Exacto, pero tiene que ser alguien en quien este puede confiar, no un profesor, un alumno… y tu eres la adecuada para ello

− No comprendo

− Joven, inteligente, diestra, y por lo que escuche eres actriz… así que no t será difícil encajar…

− Que quieren que haga?

− Que vayas a Hogwarts como una estudiante de intercambio y te acerques a Potter y te encargues de facilitarnos el trabajo…

− Eso es imposible….

− Créeme querida, no lo es

Mis padres fueron informados de que era aceptada en Hogwarts y yo comencé a recibir un entrenamiento para convertirme en una mortifica y que dejara de lado la compasión. Fue muy duro y cruel, pero al final decidieron que estaba lista, me pondrían la marca…

Yo no estaba de acuerdo con eso, así que actué pronto para que no me la pusieran, alegando que seria posible que así me descubrieran y como siempre consigo lo que quiera así fue.

No es que quisiera convertirme en mortifica, o que me ambicionara el poder… es que cuando amenazaron a mis seres queridos supe que no tendría opción. Y por eso estoy aquí…

Solo ha habido una falla en el plan… me enamore. Estoy loca por Harry, por aquel a quien debo entregar. Como se supone que lo guie a su muerte si lo amo?

Un segundo…. Dije amar? No, no puede ser, no puedo amarlo, no, no no!

Creo que mi elección fue la peor, accedí a entregarlo y ahora me pasa esto? Ay no! Si no lo entrego, moriré; pero si lo entrego, eventualmente moriré de dolor…

Que voy hacer?


	5. ¿Y que hago ahora?

Cap.5-¿Y que hago ahora?

Llevo 2 meses aquí y cada dia que pasa tengo mas dudas, que hare? Debo arriesgarme y negarme a seguir con esto, o debo renunciar a este amor y entregar a Harry.

Si tan solo pudiera hablar d eesto con alguien…

− Paola… has estado muy pensativa últimamente

− Eh?

− Ves… que te sucede?

− No es nada Hermione…

− He aprendido que nada siempre es algo… cuentame, puedes confiar en mi…

− No se…

− No sabes si puedes confiar en mi?

− No… no es eso, es solo que no se si pueda decirtelo, porque si lo digo en voz alta siento que lo acepto, y no quiero aceptarlo

− A veces es mejor aceptar algunas cosas…

− Talvez…

− Dimelo… me tienes preocupada…

− Esque… creo que estoy enamorada…

− De quien?

− De Harry

− Yo no veo cual es el problema, Harry es un gran chico…

− Si pero… no se…

− Que no sabes?

− Si esta bien…

− Porque no iba a estar bien…

− No se si me entenderias…

− Si no me dices nunca lo sabras….

− Mira… es complicado. La verdad es que aunque soy muy coqueta no puedo con una relacion…

− No comprendo del todo…

− Hace un tiempo me hirieron mucho y desde entoces he perdido casi toda esperanza en el amor, sinceramente, me asusta un poco que me vuelvan a lastimar…

− Ya veo… mira, Harry jamas te haria daño, eso te lo podria jurar.

− Pero… no creo que me corresponda

− Como lo sabes?

− No lo se, es solo un temor

− Nada pierdes con intentarlo…

− A ver… el tiempo decidira…

Hermione se muestra muy comprehensiva, me gustaria poder contarle la verdad, pero no puedo, me arriesgaria a que lo tome a mal y lo cuente, sobre todo a Dumbledore que es el jefe de la Orden del Fénix.

De momento me siento aliviada de poder contarle a alguien mis sentimientos. Bueno, parte de ellos. Desde el comienzo Hermione ha sido una gran amiga, pero nunca pense que llegaria al punto de ser mi confidente.


	6. La reunion de los mortifagos

_Despues de mucho tiempo vuelvo a subir fic…xD_

_Muchas gracias __Rianne Black __de no ser por ti no me hubiera animado a seguir con el fic, que bueno que te guste :D…._

_Bueno pss aquí esta….._

_*************************************************************************_

Ya esta comenzando a hacer frio, los dias cada vez son mas cortos y las noches cada vez mas largas y frias. El clima de este noviembre refleja mis miedos, mis inquietudes, mis dudas.

He sorprendido a Malfoy viendome de manera extraña cuando estoy con Harry… sospechara algo? O solo me tiene vigilada para tratar de descubrir que tarea tan importante se me ha encomendado?

Me asusta el solo hecho de pensar que se de cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia Harry, si se entera me delatara y todo habra sido en vano. Ojala hubiera algo que pudiera hacer.

Bajo las escaleras de camino al gran comedor para desayunar y me encuentro con Harry en el camino.

− Hola Paola!

− Hola Harry!

− No esperaste hoy a Hermione?

− No, anoche estuvo despierta hasta tarde terminando unos deberes de runas, necesita descansar y, después de todo: es domingo.

− Cierto… últimamente ha estado un poco estresada, verdad?

− Si… con tantas materias y tantos deberes, a pesar de no exagerar los maestros son muy exigentes… si no lo sabre yo…

− También estas hasta el tope de deberes…?

− Y que lo digas: DCAO, aritmancia, runas, adivinación, pociones, transformaciones, historia de la magia…

− Bienvenida al club… aunque me sorprende todavía que vayas a adivinación…

− Porque?

− Bueno, la profesora Trelawney no es la mejor maestra y … pense que serias mas del tipo de Hermione o McGonagall…

− Y como es eso?

− Que piensan que la adivinación es un tanto imprecisa e inservible…

− Es logico que lo piensen, son personas que se guian por hechos, acciones… talvez sera que ellas no son videntes…

− Eres vidente?

− Solo un poco, necesito desarrollar mas mi capacidad adivinatoria, pero si.

− Como puedes saberlo, es decir Madame Trelawney no se da cuenta cuando dice sus predicciones…

− Esque yo no hago predicciones, al menos no todavía…

Llegamos al gran comedor y nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa. Ron ya esta ahí asi que nos sentamos con el y comenzamos a hablar sobre quidditch.

− Paola como es que no entraste al equipo de quidditch? − Me pregunta Ron por enesima vez.

− Ya te lo dije, es suficiente con tratar de adaptarme al estilo de vida y estudios que se lleva en Howarts, y seria mas difícil si estuviera en el equipo de quidditch…

− Aun no te acostumbras − pregunta Harry extrañado…

− Mas o menos, esque una no puede acostumbrarse a tantos deberes, no tengo tiempo para hacer otras cosas!

− Ah! Bueno… − Contestan los dos al mismo tiempo y yo me rio…

Comienzan a llegar varias lechuzas, no muchas, pues suelen llegar mas tarde. Entre ellas veo una lechuza negra que se posa justo frente a mi, tiene una carta…

− De quien es?

− Eso es privado Ronald…

− Es de algun chico? − me pregunta Harry con un tono un tanto molesto…

− Celoso? − se da cuenta de que hablo de mas…

− Talvez… − rie − como crees…

− Buenoo… si te hace sentir mejor no es de un chico ahora si me disculpan ire a leer mi carta donde no haya tantos mitoteros.

Me levanto y me voy.

− Oye! − gritan al unisono…

Salgo al gran salon, el sello de la carta es cera negra… es de ellos.

_Paola:_

_Es hora de que nos informes que has averiguado y compruebes tu lealtad a mi… nos vemos esta noche a las ocho, Severus te acompañara al lugar donde nos encontraremos._

_TSR_

_P.D. no respondas esta carta._

Dios mio! Quieren debilidades de Harry, se me habia olvidado, debo pensar rapido.

El dia pasa inexplicablemente rapido, ya son las 7:30… voy caminando por los pasillos con Harry, Ron y Hermione, cuando alguen me llama…

− Señorita del Prado

Volteo a ver quien me habla.

− Si profesor Snape?

− El profesor Dumbledore quiere hablar con usted…

− Enseguida voy… nos vemos en la torre chicos…

− Te acompañamos…

− No señor Potter, el profesor Dumnledore pidio que fuese sola y creo que sera mejor que la esperen en su sala comun.

− No hay problema chicos, no he hecho nada malo… creo…

Se van y me dejan sola con Severus… tengo que aparentar.

Sonrio maliciosamente.

− Dumbledore?

− No se me ocurrio nada mas que los hiciera dejarte ir sola…

− Muy astuto… muy astuto… Malfoy no viene, verdad?

− Por supuesto que no…

− Excelente… no lo soporto…

− Te recuerdo que esta en nuestro mismo bando…

− Eso no tiene porque significar que me agrada.

Seguimos el camino en silencio… nos dirigimos al bosque prohibido, que mejor lugar para llevar acabo una asamblea secreta de mortifagos…

Llegamos y todos me ven expectantes y algo temerosos…

− Nadie los siguió? − Dijo Bellatrix Lestrange…

− Tranquila Bella, quien nos seguiria a estas horas, Filch?

− Te aseguraste de que nadie los siguiera, niña tonta?

− Porque la hostilidad?, pero claro que me asegure! Y nunca vuelvas a llamarme tonta o te arrepentiras!

− Me estas amenazando?

− Talvez…

− Tranquilas las dos − Ordeno Severus − no comiencen una pelea sin razon…

− Severus tiene razon…

Una voz fria menciona estas palabras mientras un hombre con apariencia de serpiente y con la piel muy blanca sale de entre las sombras.

− Mi señor − me inclino − disculpe mi error − le digo sin levantar la cabeza.

− Puedes estar tranquila pequeña, Lord Voldemort no te culpa. Levantate y dinos que has averiguado…

− No mucho, de momento… su mayor debilidad puede ser su credulidad y confianza, al igual que el cariño que siente por sus seres queridos…

− Te recuerda a alguien querida − Dice Bella maliciosamente por lo bajo. Solo la miro un momento.

− Tiene tendencias de heroe, le gusta romper las reglas y no es muy cuidadoso que digamos.

− Necesito algo mas, algo que no sepa ya…

− Mi Señor, me temo que estos dos meses no han sido suficientes para…

− Claro que fueron suficientes! Algo debes haber descubierto…

− Hay algo… no me parece muy relevante pero…

− Cualquier cosa, cualquier gesto.

− Bueno… hoy cuando recibi su carta…

− Si…

− Pues… me pregunto si era de un chico y note algo en su voz…

− Que.. que notasste!

− Celos…

Lo miro con la mirada mas fria que me es posible dar, tengo un plan…

− Asi que el joven Potter esta celoso…

− Eso me parecio…

− Muy bien querida, muy bien… has enredado al joven con tus encantos no es asi? Lo has atraido a la trampa… el joven Potter se ha enamorado, sin saber, de una mortifaga…

− Asi es, mi Señor…

− Excelente, vuelve antes de que note mas tu ausencia… y sigue asi, acercalo a ti… enamoralo

− Si, mi Señor.

Me inclino, doy media vuelta y me voy.

Gracias al cielo que no uso la legeremancia conmigo o estaria muetra….lo bueno es que pense rapido… lo malo es que si habia celos en la voz de Harry, osea que tambien le gusto, lo que quiere decir que lo traiciono. Que voy a hacer!

Llego a la sala comun y Harry me esta esperando.

− De que queria hablarte Dumbledore?

− Cosas… − me ve extrañado − Me estaba aconsejando dejar unas materias porque ha visto que últimamente estoy algo estresada, pero le he dicho que no lo necesito, aunque ha insistido. Creo que no quiere que me vuelva a desmayar…

− Y quien si lo quiere?

Me sonrojo

− Harry…

− Si?

− Porque te molesto la posibilidad de que un chico me hubiera enviado una carta

− Molestarme? Ami?, no me molesto en lo absoluto, para nada…

Se acaba de delatar…

− Gracias por esperar a que yo llegara…

− No te esperaba… solo… pensaba…

− Si, claro… − me acerco − Buenas noches, Harry. − le doy un beso en la mejilla.

− Bu-Buenas noches, Paola − esta rojo…

Subo al cuarto a dormir… ahora si que estoy segura de que le gusto.


	7. El sueño

_Que sucede?, Donde estoy?, Porque esta todo tan oscuro?_

− _Tranquila pequeña…_

_De quien es esa voz? No logro reconocerla, no se que esta pasando…_

− _Quien eres?_

_No responde_

− _Responde!!! Quien eres??!!!_

_Nada…_

_Que pasa…?_

_Comienza a haber mas iluminación y me doy cuenta que estoy en un bosque, probablemente el bosque prohibido…._

− _Buen trabajo querida… −su voz fría llena el aire._

− _Mi Señor…_

− _Tus servicios serán bien recompensados, te lo aseguro…_

− _Mi-mis servicios?_

− _Si, tu ayuda a sido excelente…_

− _Mi ayuda?_

− _Se que ahora todo esta muy confuso, después de todo te desmayaste en la batalla, pero me encargare de refrescarte la memoria…_

_Se mueve la capa y deja al descubierto un cuerpo inerte, un cuerpo sin vida.._

− _Es…es…_

− _Si querida, terminaste tu labor. Has resultado una aliada muy poderosa…_

− _Pero que…_

− _Con el tiempo lo recordaras…_

_Me acerco al cuerpo para comprobar todos mis temores. Es Harry._

_Las lagrimas caen por mis ojos…no, no puede estar muerto, no por mi culpa…_

_Todo se oscurece de nuevo. Ahora estoy en un cementerio, hay un funeral. Todos lloran._

_Me acerco y veo a Hermione…_

− _Hermione… qu-que esta pasando?_

− _Como te atreves a dar la cara por aquí! No puedes ni siquiera dejarnos en paz para enterrarlo! Esto es tu culpa!!!_

− _M-mi culpa? De-deque hablas?_

− _De esto… − Me arrastra hacia el ataúd abierto, Veo el cadáver de Harry − ES TU CULPA! TU LO MATASTE! POR TU CULPA EL SUPO COMO! Y AUN PREGUNTAS QUE PASO!_

− _Te juro que no tengo idea de que esta pasando!_

_Me da una cachetada y todo oscurece de nuevo._

_El cementerio esta solo… estoy junto a su tumba desierta._

− _Perdóname… − Estoy llorando − Jamás debí, no… no quería, yo jamás. LO SIENTO!!!_

− Paola…Paola!

Abro los ojos y veo a las chicas a mi alrededor. Estoy sudando frio…

− Que sucede?

− Tenias una pesadilla, no dejabas de disculparte con alguien… quien era?

− N-no quiero hablar de ello…

− Esta bien, comprendemos.

Por un momento pensé que era real, que lo había entregado…

Me levanto y tomo mi bata…

− A donde vas?

− A las cocinas necesito comer algo…

− Yo voy contigo.

− Esta bien, Hermione.

*En las cocinas*

− Estas bien Paola?

− Si. Me pueden dar algo con chocolate, por favor.

− Claro!

Los elfos comienzan a sacar montones de cosas con chocolate y no tardo en comer.

− Segura?

− Si…

Me ve muy seria…

− Algo… es esa pesadilla…

− Quieres hablar de ello?

− No, no es que no confié en ti, es solo que no quiero hablar de ello… entiéndeme, por favor…

− Te entiendo…

− Gracias…

Nos abrazamos y sigo comiendo durante un rato y después volvemos a la torre para dormir.

*A la mañana siguiente de camino a la primera clase*

− Pudiste dormir bien Paola?

− Si, Hermione

− De que hablan?

− Anoche Paola tuvo una pesadilla que no la dejaba dormir bien.

− Ah! − Dijo Ron.

− Pudiste dormir bien después de eso?

− Si, muchas gracias Harry

Me sonríe de una forma muy tierna.

La semana paso como si nada, pero cada noche tuve la misma pesadilla, donde Harry moría. Con el tiempo las chicas dejaron de darse cuenta de ello.

Ay no! Acabo de pensar algo que no es nada bueno… que tal si, si mi pesadilla es una visión del futuro… que tal si entrego a Harry y todos me odian y me siento terrible el resto de mi vida…

No, no, no! Yo no tengo visiones, no aun, pero es posible… no! No debo pensar en ello.


End file.
